zsffandomcom-20200214-history
ZSF2/Michael Harrington
Pending Points *'Minor:' 3 XP, 8 Item *'Moderate:' 3 XP, 2 Item *'Major:' 3 Item Condition *'Verified:' 5/15/2013 **'Wounds': Healthy **'Hours:' 0/24 +0 ***'Earnest('Attributes'):' 0/2 **'Stamina:' 20/30 ***Regen: 15/Day, +2/Day Well Fed, +2/Day Well Rested ***Sleepless: 0 Hours Skills Attributes (193) *'Agility(+):' +15 (3/7) *'Charisma(*):' +5 *'Endurance(++):' +20 (7/9) **'Stamina(+):' +30 (1/12) **'Zombie Virus Resistance(++):' +10 *'Learning(*):' +34 **'Training(++):' +32 (1.5/13) **'Reading(+):' +30 (0/12) *'Perception(++):' +26 (9.5/11) **'Tracking(+):' +20 (0/8) *'Strength(+):' -5 *'Willpower(++):' +0 **'Morale(+):' -5 Combat (50) *'Armor Training(+):' +26 (0/10) *'Firearms(*):' +10 **'Rifles(++):' +20 Constructive (10) *'Butchering(+):' +10 Survival (72) *'Hunting(+):' +30 *'Looting(++):' +20 *'Stealth(+):' +27 (0/11) Recreational (20) *'Art(*):' +0 **'Photography(=):' +5 **'Writing(+):' +15 Currently Reading *N/A Books Completed *'"Exercise of the Mind: Memory and Understanding"(=):' Thick Instructional Book (Learning 40 Successes) +0 Bonus **Learning: 40/40 *''-Toby's- Guide to Safe Scouting(++)'' (Instructional Educational Doorstopper): -10 bonus, 40 successes and , 50 successes , 60 successes **Perception: 44/44 **Agility: 53/53 **Stealth: 55/55 **Armor Training: 45/45 Perks *'Adept('Attributes')' (Learning +30) ** All Attributes require 1 less Success per Skill Point. * Earnest('''Attributes) (Training +30) ** 2 Extra Hours of Training/Day in Attributes at 1/2 Successes * '''Zombie Hunter (Hunting +30) ** Hunting applies to undead as well as wild animals. * Reference Materials (Reading +30) ** You've spent a lot of time doing research and reference for your writings, and have a keen knowledge of how to glean information from a book for reprinting. This allows Reading to be synergized to Writing for the purpose of creating new texts, so long as the writer has a book with the relevant subject on hand. Traits *'Cautious' **Stealth +10, Perception +5, Looting +5, Strength -5, Morale -5, Endurance -5 Flaws *'Critical Peanut Allergy' Items Equipment *'Head:' Headband (++) *'Body:' Kevlar(++) *'Arms:' Hand Armor(=) *'Feet:' Work Boots(++) *'Pack:' *'Belt:' *'Othr:' *'Othr:' *'Acc1:' *'Acc2:' Weapons *'Hunting Knife(=):' 75/3/+0 *'Model 11 Hunting Rifle(L)(=):' 45/2/+0; -5 Recoil; 0/8; .308; 8-round mag x2 **Special: Long Range (Can fire at -1 speed for +10 Acc) *'Improved(++) Police Remington Model 700:' 45/2/+15; .223 Remington; 6-round mag x3 **Attachment: Scope(=): +5 accuracy +5 range -5 Exotic -5 Recoil **Special: Long Range (Can fire at -1 speed for +10 Acc) **Tuneup: +3 Acc, 1/4 rolls under nat 10 to degrade *'Police-Issue MP5(*):' 55/3/+15; -5 Recoil; 9x19mm; 30-round mag x2 **Special: Rapid Fire (AoE 5, costs 10 rounds) **Special: Internal Silencer (Near-Perfect Suppresion) **Attachment: Flashlight(*): See Below **Tuneup: +3 Acc, 1/2 rolls under nat 10 to degrade Armor *'Hunting Vest(=):' +10 Defense, -5 Mobility (Size 3) *'Fingerless Gloves(=):' 3/4 Wound, +0 Defense (Size 1) *'Hiking Boots(=):' 3/4 Wound, +0 Defense (Size 1) *'Light Kevlar Armor(++):' +20 Defense, -5 Mobility, +10 Defense VS Bullets *'Urban Camo Headband(++):' +5 LR, +5 Defense, +10 Stealth *'Medium Work Boots(++):' 2 Wound, +10 Defence, -3 Mobility, -3 Stealth, +5 Deconstruction, +5 Strength Ammunition *14x 5.56(=) loaded into Remington 700 magazines *30x .223 Remington(=) *60x 9x19mm(=) loaded into MP5 magazines *30x 9x19mm(=) Books Misc *''' Flashlight (*):' A really good flashlight which lowers darkness penalty by 15 for the group. **Special: Stunbulb (Allows the flashlight to be used like a stunbulb, by clicking the on button twice, it activates a powerful bright flash of light before turning off. speed 2 action, it's a DC60 Mental Resist check for Daze 15) Quick Rolls Combat *Model 700 - 45 Leth, +5 LP vs Zombies and Animals **2d100+53 w/5 Range Tolerance **1d100+63 w/30 Range Tolerance *MP5 - 55 Leth, +5 LP vs Zombies and Animals **3d100+28 *Dodge - 10 LR **d100+45 **d100+55 vs Bullets *Initiative **d100+10 Magic Tools *Butchering **d100+25 Other *Stealth **d100+54 *Tracking **d100+44 *Looting **d100+29 History '''TBD' Approved By *GM 1: Blade - December 11, 2012 *GM 2: Masaru - December 11, 2012 Memorable Moments # 4 95+ rolls in a row resisting the effects of a group of exploding plaguers... Inherent Zombie Virus Resistance! # Order: Maxwell(115), Alaiah(111), Becca(57), Toby(42), Kiyo(14), Harrington(-27). # "...Are you guys really considering eating the twinkies from the room of rotting corpse death?" {Castor} "They are wrapped" #<+Ilpharis> 2d100+42 <@Masaru> 「･」 {Ilpharis} Dice: 2d100+42 Roll: 100 100(172 172) Achievements *'Meta-Learning ' *'I R KNO MATHS*'